Our Midnight Waltz
by Trepidatious.Musings
Summary: In the past there was the obligation for an unmarried couple to be supervised by a chaperone. An adorably annoying Edward chaperones Carlisle and Esme during their first dance. A short scene of their romantic courtship at the beginning of the XX century.


_This is the **1st one in a series of 3 one-shots **I'm planning to write on scenes of Carlisle and Esme's courtship. Got inspired by the image of Esme embroidering in my other fic, so I used it again. Teehee… Hope you like it._

_Side Note: Very encouraged during the Victorian and Edwardian era, the use of a chaperone faded during the mid' 1920's._

* * *

**The Chaperone I: Our Midnight Waltz**

_A 1921 Midnight…_

During those times there was still the obligation for an unmarried couple to be accompanied by a responsible person in order to supervise and maintain the order and propriety of their behaviour. Moreover; its presence was a guarantee of the virtue of the young woman in question. Usually a chaperone was an older married or a widowed woman though in this particular case, Edward was the exception. He had accidentally fallen into the role when Carlisle brought Esme to live with them and they had both madly fallen in love, though Edward was sure it happened even before that...

The most curious part was that neither Carlisle, nor Esme would say a word about the obviousness of their feelings towards each other, though a declaration of love was coming closer with every hour it passed, every minute…Fortunately to Edward, it wasn't hard to chaperone them: Esme was a little shy, Carlisle was reserved…and though they loved to spend time together, the propriety under which they were both educated -one of the 17th century and the other one of the Victorian era*- wouldn't allow them to make any unfitting move.

_Ah. Romance_. Edward smiled as he peeked over his music sheets to see the couple at issue.

His eyes travelled across the room, from the sweet feminine figure of caramel hair that was sitting next to the fireplace; Esme's delicate hands were carefully embroidering the linen on her lap, her bare feet resting on an ottoman chair, swinging to the happy melody playing in her head…to Carlisle who was standing next to the bookshelf classifying a pile of books….and Edward knew that although they were trying to focus on their tasks, their hearts were wandering around the room secretly seeking each other.

Midday strolls, ice tea on the porch and probably a few dance steps in a magnificent ball would've made the courtship perfect, but balls weren't on their list; not bearing in mind that Esme was coming out of the newborn phase.

Nonetheless a private ball was allowed…and so Edward's fingers began to slide on the keys of the piano, the music began to fill the room instantly changing the mood in it.

It was a waltz; one of those Strauss waltzes that would made elegant couples in white ties and elegant dresses turn and flow gracefully in extravagant balls; while other ladies and noble gentlemen would pamper themselves with champagne and caviar.

Esme suddenly stopped her work to pay attention to the music; her feet leaving the coziness of the ottoman to stand on the warm carpeted floor.

"Is it a waltz?" She inquired absolutely enchanted by the music.

Edward nodded from the piano. "Strauss."

"It's beautiful."

"It is." Edward agreed, his hands moving softly on the piano keys. "It is better when danced." He threw a look to Carlisle who was hiding behind a book but was extremely aware of the situation. _Of course he was._ Everything _his_ Esme said was significant to him.

"Oh no." Esme shook her head. "I've always been a terrible dancer. I prefer to listen; it's much more gratifying and less risky." She smiled, her bare feet stepping closer to the piano. She leaned her weight against the side of the instrument, her body unconsciously swaying in a gentle way to the melody of the music. It was such a romantic piece; she turned her head to look at Carlisle who was still immerse in his book. How much she would love to dance with him was something that as a proper lady; would never tell…She turned back her head to close her eyes and feel the music running through her soul.

Her feelings and thoughts reached Edward, who was very close to toss the flower pot on the piano at Carlisle, to make him react… but he knew Carlisle was taking his time; as a moment earlier he had been aware of Esme's gaze upon him.

_Pacience._ After all, this was the first time he had intensely fallen in love and he didn't want to make a move that would upset Esme. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his immortal existence with and ruining it would shatter him.

"It's just dancing." Edward spoke to Carlisle, something that drew Esme out of her thoughts. Edward managed to keep talking as if she was the person he spoke to in the first place. "Dancing is easy."

"I've never waltzed." Esme shook her head. "I couldn't even dance in my farm …and waltzes are so elegant; they're meant for royalty."

"Then they're meant for you." Carlisle appeared standing right behind her.

Edward rolled his eyes. _Finally and in all his glorious, corniest mode_.

If she had been a human, she would've surely blushed at his comment; her heart would've pounded faster and her hands would've melted into the sides of the immaculate pastel dress she was wearing.

And that was one of the things Carlisle loved about her, the innocence in her eyes and the sweetness of her shy smile whenever he would compliment her. He knew she hadn't been treated with the delicacy she was worthy of in her human life and he was resolute to make it up for the eternity, even more than she deserved.

"Would you do me the honor?" Carlisle extended his hand for her in the most courteous way, inviting her to join her in a waltz.

"Oh…I…" Unsure about her dancing ending up well but wholeheartedly in love with him, she took his hand…and a predictable rush of warmth and intense adoration began to grow deep inside them; it was strong, desperate and pure….and so in a very inappropriate move for their upbringing, he reached for her waist to gently pull her away from the piano into the more spacious place of the room.

"Easy." Edward smiled. "There better be a distance of two footsteps between both of you."

They both looked down the floor, smiles plastered on their faces. "Just keep playing, Edward." Carlisle tone was half a beg, half a command.

"Have you ever danced before?" Tenderly, Carlisle entwined his fingers between hers. _Oh if she'd had a beating heart it would've surely skipped a few beats._

He smiled as her fingers entwined between his too in the most subtle of the responses. "I've stepped on feet before." Her eyes twinkled under the light of the chandelier hanging on top of them. _She was so beautiful._

"Waltzing is quite simple." His voice was soft as he properly slid his hand from her waist to her back, bringing her a little more close to him. She felt that spot on her back burning under his touch; butterflies bursting in her stomach. _How come he managed to make her feel this way?_

Their eyes met and though there was still a significant distance between them; they were close enough to feel at first sight the warmness and the well-known particular scents of their bodies, something they both deeply relished whenever they were together under the same ceiling…a delicious blend of spicy cinnamon coming from him and hot sweet caramel from her, terrifyingly appealing to each other. It was curious; they didn't need to breathe but somehow it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

Edward coughed in a playful warning that made them regain composure; focusing once more on the dance.

"The clue is to be light on one's feet." Carlisle voice sounded like a broken whisper as he clasped her right hand up in the air and she instinctively rested the other one on his shoulder…Trying hard not to lose it, he stopped breathing..._It felt like the touch of the softest feather_...

Unsure of what was coming next, her eyes fixed on her feet. _Those feet that were going to betray her…_

"Don't…" Carlisle whispered as he lovingly lifted her chin to level her eyes with him. "Keep your eyes locked on mine."

Their gazes met as they stood still in the middle of the room. Golden eyes getting lost in golden eyes.

"Don't look down." He smiled softly.

"I'm going to step on you…It's going to end badly." She shook her head thinking on the unavoidable catastrophe she was going to cause.

"It won't." He leaned his head a bit to show her the reassurance in his eyes.

She sighed, still hesitant. "Please, no turns…no matter what I am now, I'll slip."

"I won't let you fall." He said. The message he sent her was strong. "Never again."

She just read his eyes and never in her existence, had she seen such strong willingness of protection and love from a man toward her; someone who used to be so insignificant, who used to be treated like an object. _He loved her, he had to…and she loved him too_; from his very amazing being to his old collection of books. She loved everything about him. _How much she wanted to tell him; scream it…_

Edward coughed hard again, his fingers still playing the sweet melody. He couldn't deny he was having a good time too.

"I take the lead." Carlisle gave a step forward, leading her one step back at the same time. "You just let yourself go." Gently he led her through a few simple steps, under the famous and sublime three quarter time rhythm of the 'Kaiserwaltzer'*.

They both laughed softly, pausing when one of her feet stepped on his shoe.

"Again?" He asked… and to his happiness, she nodded.

And one more time, he led her through the waltz with elegance and precision; the sweet music coming from the piano accompanying each movement. He kept it simple for her as she grasped onto his shoulder, fearful of losing her balance.

"See?" He said thrilled. "You're worth the crown of the Empress."

She broke her gaze to hide her smile and a blush that wasn't surely going to appear. And he adored whenever she did that. It could've been a medieval torture to have her so close; his hand burning on the curve of her back… the temptation of pushing her even closer to him and steal a kiss from her was growing intensely in his heart, it was a burning desire_._

"Have I ever told you…" He hesitated for a moment before finally saying. "How precious you are to me, Esme?"

Her body stiffened at his words and they stopped dancing… though the music was still playing. Their hands softly fell down but never leaving each other's warm touch; their fingers were as entwined as they were at the beginning…and now there seemed to be an invisible force pulling them closer and closer. The imminence of what was about to come was exciting to both of them… and crossing all boundaries; he broke the rule of the two footsteps in between them, turning them into two inches. _The hell with propriety_. He leaned his head seeking for those heavenly lips and she tilted her head a bit seeking the same. Intuitively, they both closed their eyes, the venom inside them burning in pure ecstasy. _He didn't have to steal a kiss; she was willingly going to give him one…._ They had never been so consciously close before; their breaths almost tickling each other's lips.

Abruptly and seeing the waltz had gotten out of hand Edward's fingers pressed various keys of the piano at the same time, a strident dissonant blast came out of the instrument, pulling a very shocked Carlisle and Esme out of their blissful moment. _Just when they had been so close!_

"I'm sorry." Edward grinned. "But I must remind you that you're not in the position to continue with your…particular dance."

He stood approaching the perplexed couple, to then give Esme one if his arms. "Now if you excuse me, I'll take my dear 'sister' to continue her handicraft." And he led her back to her seat leaving Carlisle behind.

Confused and somehow dizzy Esme obeyed him as Carlisle stood watching Edward taking _his girl_ away.

That's when Carlisle realised two things: first; Edward was the most bothersome chaperone in the world and second; to continue his waltz lesson he was resolute to ask the hand of the lady in question.

**-ooo-**

**__****Tonight; Midnight…**

"And what happened next?" Little Renesmee asked Carlisle, absolutely annoyed by the fact that her father had interrupted such a moment.

"He sneaked into my room that night." Esme smiled snuggling against her husband whose arms were lovingly embracing her. "And I gave him the kiss as a present."

"Ooooh…" Nessie blushed delighted.

"And then they had to get married for such an inappropriate episode." Edward sat at the piano.

"It was just a kiss!" Alice laughed.

"If it was 'just a kiss'; I'm Tinkerbell." Edward began playing the old familiar piece. "But that's another story."

"Will you honor me with your hand for a waltz?" Carlisle whispered into Esme's ear, the delicious spicy cinnamon scent tickling her ear. He took her hands before she could reply, leading her to an open space were the glass wall of the house allowed the midnight moon beams. The radiant faces of their seven kids watched them as he led her through an impeccable underarm turn.

She buried her face on his neck as he pulled her into a dance embrace. No distance between them permitted.

And they waltzed just like they did that night long ago… only that this time, there were non-stops since she knew the steps very well and Carlisle wouldn't let her fall... _Never again._

Nobody noticed she was standing atop his shoes, but really, who would care?

* * *

_*The Victorian Era ended 6 years after Esme's birth in 1895, but I'm sure her parents raised her under this strong influence._

_*Kaizerwaltzer is also known as The Waltz of the Emperor. (It's a great piece –and very popular-, totally recommend it if you like classical music or like The Blue Danube.)_

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
